totaldramathechallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome To The Jungle - Part 1
Twenty-seven different contestant arrive on to The Ruins to find out that they will be living in a rundown summer camp for eight weeks. They are divided into three teams, and they learn the rules of the competition they will be taking part in. Later, Chris announces that their first Challenge, jumping into floating beds 60 feet up into the water, which will soon begin. Plot the contestants arrive to The Ruins and find out they are NOT on The Real World. After every contestant came, they went to see there cabin. The announcement called them to the living room and Chris explained how the game is going to go. Cast Story ' Chris': God how I hate doing these shows… Producer: Yo Chris! Were on! ' Chris': Oh…Welcome! To Total Drama Cutthroat! this is the first season of Total Drama The Challenge! 27 sleazy teens are ship into this crummy island known as The Ruins. They have the impression of staying at a 5 star hotel, playing guitar, laughing, and having fun. BUT they have NO idea that there staying here. haha! i cant wait to see there faces ! here comes the first boat. ' 'Julie: What the hell... ' Chris': Yep, welcome to your 5 star hotel, HA HA HA ' Julie': Ew! Was that a cockaroach?! ' Chris': Sure was! Oh look another boat. ' 'Veronica: Hey guys...where the dudes at?! ' 'Julie: Its only us. ' Veronica': Aw... ' Chris': next boat is here! ' 'Johnney: WASSSUUUUUUP!!! Helllooooo beautiful ladies! ' 'Julie: um...hi ' 'Veronica: hello... ' Johnney': whoo! im so excited! ' Chris': alrighty, next boat is comming ' 'Coraline: what is this... ' Chris': its where you will be staying ' Coraline': what ?! i thou- ' 'Chris: you though wrong HA HA ! ' 'Erick: um...am i in the right place? ' 'Veronica: he's so hoot ' 'Coraline: i know right ' 'Julie: yuuumy ' 'Chris: yeah you are ' Erick': NO it said we were going to be in the Real World! ' 'Chris: weeeeeeeeeeeell if you read your contract it said in page 237 that its actually a island ' 'Erick: WHAT ?! ' 'Chris: you should of read it all ' 'Julie: who reads the contracts ! ' 'Russel: whoooooooa!! this place looks awesome ! ' 'Chris: hello Russel ' Russel': i hope we can bodyswap and jump in a pool of peanut butter and- ' 'Veronica: he's so weird.. ' 'Chris: umm....ok, next person we have here is, Madison ' 'Madison: OMG hi Chris ! i brought you some candy from my candy shop back at home ' 'Chris: thanks...-eats one- wow these are good ' Madison': i know, i made them, there made of sweets, caramel, a hinch of chocolate, pe- ''-Chris pushes her away-'' ' 'Chris: another contestant ' 'Colt: sup ladies ' 'Veronica: hi -smiles- ' 'Julie: ew ' Colt': its such a relief not being with my ex ' 'Tiffani: hiiiii ' 'Johnney: HELLO! -runs and hugs her- ' Tiffani': ahh! ' 'Chris: another boat just arrived ' 'Ronnie: hey g- ' '&' '''Colt '& Ronnie: YOOOOOU ?!?!!' ' Ronnie': ugh, what are you doing here ' 'Colt': I came to get away from you thats what ! ' '''Ronnie: or came to cheat on me again ' 'Colt: we're not even together anymore get over it! ' 'Ronnie: I DONT CARE THAT DOESNT MEAN THA- ' 'Julie: ok thats enough, come with me ' 'Erick: just let it go man ' '[[Alex M.|'Alex M'.]]: Total Drama Yeeeeeeeeeeaah! ' 'Coraline: how did you know you were going to be on TD ? ' Alex'.M': cuz! i read the contract ' 'Julie': you read it all!? ' 'Alex.M: yeah! ''' 'Keith: hmm..this is it? ''' 'Chris': yep ' Keith': eh, i'll get use to it ' 'Clarissa: what the fu- ' 'Madison: fudge, anyone wants fudge? i brought some from back home ' Clarissa': ew, no i am NOT staying here ' 'Chris: get use to it darling cuz this is it ' 'Clarissa: im going to call my lawyers, no way im staying here ' 'Chris: HA HA to bad you signed a contract, to bad you didn't read it all ' 'Clarissa: i hate you ! ' &' ''Brian & '''Daniel: sup ' 'Chris: Brian, Danny, go with the rest ''' 'Macey: hi guys ! ''' 'Johnney': hi ! -runs to hug- ' Macey': can you put me down please ! ' 'Johnney: sure! -drops her- ' 'Macey: oww -fixes glasses- ' 'Genesis: wasup people ! ' 'Keith: Genesis, wassssup! ' Genesis': sup dude ' 'Chris: alright, alright! next boat ' 'Junior: babe were here ' 'Mandi: cool, perfect timing too, im done with my tan ' 'Chris: Junior, Mandi, hows it going! ' Junior': its good dude, ' Mandi': wheres the hottub at ? ' 'Chris: not here ! ' '[[Alex P.|'Alex P'.]]: hey '' Erick': oh god not you again ' Alex'.'''P': Erick!! hey buddy! ' 'Erick: -mumbles- I am not your buddy ' 'Alex.P': what was that? ' 'Erick': nothing! nice to see you...again -gulps- ''' 'Mallory: hey people! '''People: hey ' 'Serena: this doesn't look half bad ' 'Mariah: are you kidding me ! ' Serena': stop braggin ' 'Johnney: hey! -runs to hug them- ' 'Serena: UGH! let go of me you idiot ! ' Mariah': -gasps- ' 'Johnney: -puts them down- sorry.. ' 'Mariah: that was mean! ' 'Serena: what!? he'll get over it ' 'Chris: next boat ' 'Malik: sup guys! ' 'Tiffani: hi -giggles- ' 'Chris: alright, alright! next ' 'James: Jonna, we're here ! ' 'Jonna: ahh! omg i see the island, ' James': hey Chris, ' Jonna': Mariah! Mandi!, and...Clarissa ' 'Chris: i see the last boat ' 'Jenny: -whispers- i hate you all, HI ! ' 'Alex.P': hey ! ' Jenny: help me with my bags dear ' 'Julie: diva... ' 'Jenny: excuse me what ! ' 'Julie: nothing ' 'Jenny: thats right ' 'Chris: ALRIGHT EVERYONE IS HERE ! now follow me ! ' 'Chris: this here is the cabin, all of you are staying here, theres 5 rooms with 6 to 4 beds in each 7 bathrooms and one confesstional, now everyone go find a room and get comfortable while i go get the challenge set. ' 'Clarissa: wow this isnt that bad '' ''Tiffani: it just looks like crap out there but this is nice ' 'Mandi: AHHHHHHHHHH theres a cockroach ' 'Junior: i'll get it ' 'Ronnie: ew dont kill it here ' 'Clarissa: yeah nevermind this place is still gross ANNOUNCEMENT: Report to the living room...NOW! ''-at the living room-'' ' 'Chris: alright you guys are wondering why were not in the Real World. well this is The Challenge. Now every other day theres going to be a Challenge, a challenge is worth 2 grand! the winning team wins the 2 grand. and the losing teams...well follow me ''-at the jungle-'' ' 'Chris: losing teams are to report here, this is The Jungle. each team is gonna nominate someone from there team to duel the opposite team. The winner of The Jungle returns back to the game. Loser, goes home, with NO money ''-back at the living room-'' ' 'Chris: now everybody get some rest because tomorrow morning begins your FIRST CHALLENGE ! Trivia *This is the First Episode ever from Total Drama The Challenge *The order of people arriving on the island is: #Julie #Veronica #Johnney #Coraline #Erick #Russel #Madison #Colt #Tiffani #Ronnie #Alex M. #Keith #Clarissa #Brian #Daniel #Macey #Genesis #Junior #Mandi #Alex P. #Mallory #Serena #Mariah #Malik #James #Jonna #Jenny * Gallery tdc.png|Veronica, Coraline, & Julie staring at Erick. ronnie&colt.png|Ronnie & Colt don't seem to be happy that they met up on the show. hug.png|Johnney hugging Serena & Mariah, But Serena doesn't look happy about it. malikmallorytiffani.png|Tiffani saying hello to Malik. MAndii.png|Mandi doesn't like cockroaches. Episode 1 Confessions/Chat (Your Characters Confessions) WITH THESE CONFESSIONS, THIS WILL HELP THE STORY DEVELOP AND IT GIVES ME MORE PERSONALITY TO THE CHARACTERS {C '' ''Mariah: yay! finally i arrived to the island, this will be fun {C {C '' ''Clarissa: TIME TO WIN THIS! {C {C James: I will have a lot of cool friends, then there is my best friend Mariah! {C {C Macey: OMG! This is SO awesome! These people are amazing, and Erick, is SO cute! *slaps her self in the face* Gah! You have a boyfriend already Macey! {C {C '' ''Alexander: My Team is good but My Stratigies to win are simple. Make alot of Aliance and Loose many challenge because If I am the last of my team in the final 7 I will won the Big Price only for Me! Muhahaha! I am gonna rock this game... {C {C Coraline: Everyone here looks so cool and I am ready to win. Even though Erick is cute, I must not get distracted by him and I have to remember that I am dating Trent. {C {C Malik: Everyone here looks mostly cool, and i like the fact of competition, but this place? It sucks, but hey i should've known better Ronnie: ok not what I expected... I wish it was the Real World! I'm excited to meet my team but I hope Colt isn't on it! I hate him! I wish he wasn't here, he is always trying to make me cry. He had called me fat, worthless,a whore, a fat cow, and a b***h. I've helled my ground and be the mature one and not stoop to his level and not let him see me cry. But another show with him... I don't know if I can hold in my tears. After he cheated on me I became anerexick and depressed.. I do have a crush already like crazy but Colt may use it against me and I don't think the guy likes me :( well anyway I'm gonna beat Colt because good always beats evil and he's pure evil. I'm in it to win it! I hope he didnt hear me and Tiffani's conversation because then we are both screwed! Colt: I hate this place! It's a complete s**thole! All I need to do is to manipulate girls to win and turn them against Ronnie. Veronica I think will be perfect bait! Me and Erick could make an alliance with girls hmm... I am determined to make that ugly bitch cry! I know I've gotten to her. I just need to find out some of her secrets. I know she likes James she was staring at him the whole time and I heard her talking to Tiffani when she was talking to her about themselves and she said James while Tiff likes Malik. Tiff may be a threat since she's friend with Ronnie I'll have to make them both cry and get eliminated >:D '' '''Serena: '''UGH! the obese hugged me ? yuck. Well I guess I'll start making alliances.Mandi, Mallory and Russell seem naïve, perfect for an alliance. But have not seen any cute guy here. '''Madison: I love this place, I think I can get many friends. Oh, and if Colts thinks that can make me cry and eliminate me he is very wrong. Mama can be distracted but she's not dumb nor naive. How much more he tries to hurt me more than he will fail, just talking. (Leaves the confessional and sees an intern) Hey guy, you want candy? Mallory: Well, this place doesn't seam so bad. I make some friends very quickly! But I'm still nervous. I have two dark secrets that only me and my closest friends know about. If anyone on this show ever finds out, I'm going to be picked on for the rest of the show. I just hope there's never a challenge that requires us to wear bikini's...... Veronica: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here! I think I have a crush on Erick! *opens eyes widely* WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! *looks at camera nervously* ummmmm, You didn't here anything!! *runs out of confessional* {C {C Genesis: I dislike that this isn't a five star hotel, but i love being here with cool people, and atleast some i know. Brian: These people suck, i can do this crap ALL by MYSELF.. Keith: I'm really wondering how the season will go, and i hope it's good, and that i make it far.